


Welcome to reality

by shaggingtomlinson



Series: Welcome to reality [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: And a bit of Perrie, Bullying, But will show up in in later oneshots, I can't remember at the top of my head, It's mostly just Harry and Zayn in this, It's not a lot, M/M, Or it's just mentioned I think, Tell me if you think I should tag something that I haven't, alternative universe, i suck at tagging stuff, the rest are mentioned - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 07:32:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3969461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaggingtomlinson/pseuds/shaggingtomlinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn Malik didn't really love his life, but he didn't really hate it either. He was just there. Just there to go to school, do what he was supposed to do and live like everyone wanted him to. He went trough years of bullying and harassment, but it didn't really go through to him. It was how the world had made his life, it was how it was supposed to be. He didn't need to talk or show emotions, he didn't need anyone to know about how he felt. They didn't deserve to know.</p><p>Harry Styles was popular. Simple as that. He had lots of friends, knew a lot of people and enjoyed just knowing that people liked him. He had targeted Zayn a few years back after he couldn't get Zayn's attention. Everyone liked him, so why didn't Zayn? He wasn't a downright mean person (so he thought, other people might think otherwise), but he lived to get attention and when he couldn't get it, he had to do something to get it.</p><p>When Zayn finally shows emotions, showed that he actually cared about something, it wasn't the kind that Harry was expected. He wasn't expecting to find Zayn crying, he wasn't expecting to feel bad about it and he wasn't expecting to find out that maybe Zayn wasn't such a bad person as he thought he'd be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

>  
> 
>   
>   
> 
> 
> Finally something new to post! I'm actually super exited to post this because since I wrote it it has been one of my favourites that I’ve written and I hope you’ll like it as well! 
> 
> This is completely finished and it’s not super long. It’s a little series, starting with this five chaptered fic and followed by five oneshots. 
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/karinahellesoy) | [Tumblr](http://shaggingtomlinson.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Anyway I hope you all enjoy this and I’d love to hear what you think of it so far! 
> 
> Huge thanks to [Erin](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ViolentEcstasy/profile) for beating for me!

Zayn really hated the people he went to school with; he really _seriously_ hated them. They were mean, disgusting, perverted, self-centred, snobby, stupid and everything else negative Zayn could think of. If he was asked to describe the people he went to school with that would be the answer; because they were that awful.

 

Harry Styles and his three followers were the worst though. While the majority of the people in school would just ignore Zayn or talk behind his back; Harry, Niall, Liam, and Louis would actually bully him both physically and mentally. They would call him names, hurt him, ruin his paintings, take embarrassing pictures of him and show them to everyone, and generally just did really awful things.

 

But despite all that Zayn couldn't say he hated school – he actually loved school. He didn't care how weird that was seeing as he was a teenage boy and got bullied everyday, but he couldn't help it; he just loved it. He loved going to classes, learning new things and just lose his head in different assignments and essays. Going to art class was his favourite thing though, because art was his favourite subject and he just really loved expressing his feelings on a white canvas.

 

If anyone was to ask him why he loved it so much he would have a hard time explaining it, but his most obvious answer would be that it just calmed him and it wasn't entirely a lie. He didn't need to talk to anyone to let them know what he was feeling; his art spoke for him in a way words couldn't; talking made him weak, it made him vulnerable and open – he hated talking. He only felt comfortable talking with a select group of people, which consisted of his parents and his sisters. He'd speak to his aunts, uncles and other relatives if it was something he really needed to say, but other than that they hadn't heard him speak since he was eight. What's the point of talking when no one is listening?

 

There was a downside for not talking however; people who didn't know him would judge him for it. Not only just people in school, but other people as well – grown ups more often than not. He'd get in trouble in school because of it as well; detentions and failed assignments were regular punishments for him. He would've objected ages ago, but objecting meant talking so he didn't bother and just went with it. He had good enough grades to pass all of his classes anyway.

 

\---

 

When Zayn was sitting in his last class of the day on Friday, he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He thought about not answering and just continue with the painting he was working on, but the feeling that something was wrong quickly overtook. He scanned the room to see if there was a teacher around and when there wasn't, he fished his phone from his pocket and checked the caller ID. If it had been anyone other than his dad he wouldn't had answered it. But then again, who else would be calling him?

 

He hadn't even said hello when the feeling he had was immediately confirmed and that something was horribly wrong; he could hear the sirens in the background and his dad's sobs in the other end.

 

“Dad?”

 

It was just a whisper and he knew his dad could hear him anyway, but he was trying not to get attention from anyone else. He knew he failed though as he could feel eyes on him. It wasn't the time to worry about getting attention though because he could hear his sisters screaming on the other end of the phone and his dad hadn't stopped crying long enough to answer.

 

“Dad, what's wrong?”

 

He began to panic at that point and it didn't help that his dad only started to cry harder and still didn't answer him. He held his phone tight to his ear and held his breath; he tried to listen more closely to the background and hoped that it would give him somewhat of a hint to what was happening.

 

There was some movement going on on the other side of the phone and seconds later one of his sisters' voice was on the phone. He could hear that she was trying not to cry while talking to him.

 

"Z-Zayn?"

 

"What's wrong?"

 

"Za-yn. Mum – M-mum ..."

 

His sister broke down then and started sobbing at the other end of the line; she was struggling to get another word out of her mouth.

 

"What happened to mum?"

 

Deep inside he knew exactly what had happened, but he just didn't want to believe it before it was said to him; what he was thinking wasn't true until someone confirmed it. His body thought a whole different thing though and he was fully aware that the tears had already spilled form his eyes and that the rest of the class was now staring at him – none of them had ever heard him speak or shown any emotion in the years they've gone to school with him.

 

“She's – She's gone, Zayn.”

 

She didn't bother to wait for him to reply and just hung up the second the words had come out of her mouth. She knew Zayn wouldn't be able to talk or do anything other than what he usually did when he got bad news; run, hide, and cry.

 

And she was right; all that went through his head as he tried to pack his stuff was something along the lines of; “no, no, no, no this can't happen, this isn't true, this is just a fucked up dream”.

 

When he thought that his stuff couldn't be packed fast enough and he felt that he needed to get out of there as soon as possible he just gave up and ran out of there. He needed to get away from everything; away from the stares he knew he was getting. He needed air and space and he needed his mum back to say that everything was okay.

 

He was ready to just run across the parking lot and into his car so that he could drive as far away as possible when something stopped him just outside the school doors. Harry and his friends were standing around his car and was obviously spray painting it.

 

He didn't want to see them at that point; he didn't want them to talk to him or see him cry – he didn't need them to get another reason to bully him for.

 

Instead he ran into the opposite direction of the parking lot that lead him behind the school and ran as far as his legs could take him before he collapsed down onto his knees. His whole body was shaking and his eyes were so blurred that he couldn't see properly and he finally just gave up and let the darkness take over.

 

\---

 

When the last bell of the day rang and Zayn still hadn't showed up to his car, Harry became impatient. He and his friends had been standing outside school long before it finished and had been busy spray painting Zayn's car with various words and silly pictures. He wanted a reaction from the other boy, he wanted to see some kind of emotion on his face. He just wanted him to react to something, just so he could be proud of himself for the rest of the weekend.

 

"That's Zayn Malik's car, right?"

 

He turned to the girl standing a few meters from him, a girl Harry didn't remember the name of standing a few feet away from him – a worn backpack in her hands.

 

"Yeah, why?"

 

"Thought he would be gone a long time ago with the way he ran out crying form art class earlier. Was hoping he hadn't though, I wanted to give back his backpack and ask him what happened. Sounded pretty serious on the phone."

 

"He left?"

 

"I thought he did, but I don't think he would've left his car here. He's probably still around here somewhere."

 

He tried not to let his concern show, tried to hard to not show that he was slightly hurt hearing about the fact that someone else – not him – had made Zayn Malik show some emotion. Instead he put on the usual smirk on his face and straightened up a bit.

 

"Oh, oh well, I guess we won't be able to see the look on his face when he see his car then. Let's go boys."

 

The four of them turned to leave, but the blond girl stopped him before they got that far away, making him face her.

 

"I don't think this is funny, Harry. Something serious happened back there. He got a phone call and he actually spoke and then he started crying and ran out. How often do anyone even hear him speak or show any form of emotion? I think something happened to his mum."

 

He really didn't care about what happened, it probably wasn't anything serious anyway. She just saw too much into it because it was the first time ever somebody had actually heard the black haired boy speak.

 

He just ignored the girl and he turned around once again to leave for his car before remembering that he left his backpack on the bench behind the school where he and his friends had been hanging before deciding to decorate Zayn's car.

 

"You can all just go ahead and drive and I'll meet you at Louis' house. I just have to go back and pick up my backpack, I forgot it on the bench."

 

When they nodded and headed for Louis' car, he turned around and walked back onto the school grounds to get his backpack cursing to himself for forgetting it and making him stay longer than necessary at school.

 

He knew exactly where he left it and spotted it just as he rounded the corner of the building. But as he walked over to the table he could see in the corner of his eye a body that laid face down on the grass shaking violently. He couldn't tell who it was though, but he was soon to find out.

 

No matter what people said about him, he wasn't a terrible guy. If he saw someone cry, he would try is best to fix it – even if he didn't know the person crying. He was a normal person with feelings and seeing people cry was something he absolutely hated. He hated knowing that someone was hurting.

 

Careful not to scare the person on the grass he slowly walked over and sat down beside the person who didn't seem to notice him or just didn't care. He hesitated before he carefully put his hand on the person's back and resting it there so the person wouldn't jump. It didn't work though because he didn't expect the scream that came from the person's mouth and how fast the person sat up and curled himself up in a ball. He looked broken and scared and Harry didn't mean for it to happen.

 

It took a few seconds for Harry to register who the person was and that the girl he talked to earlier wasn't joking. It was Zayn who he had just spooked that much that he actually looked scared. Zayn was the person crying. The person who sat in front of him and tried to make himself disappear was Zayn. He had tears running down his cheeks and he didn't try to dry them off even if he was caught.

 

He didn't particularly like Zayn, but that didn't mean that he liked to see him cry. He had to know what had happened to make the dark haired boy looking so broken, him touching him couldn't be it. Maybe something had happened to his mum, just like the girl had said.

 

Zayn hadn't said anything yet or he didn't want to say anything at all. He didn't need Harry to laugh at him and he didn't need Harry's hurtful comments at that moment. He just wanted to be alone, was that to much to ask?

 

"Zayn .."

 

"Please, just leave me alone."

 

Harry wasn't prepared for Zayn to speak since he'd never heard him talk before. He was used to just getting a blank stare and that was that. It didn't make him leave though, he was determined to find out what happened.

 

"What's wrong?"

 

"Please."

 

More tears was running down Zayn's face and his lips started to tremble which only made Harry even more curious to what had happened.

 

"I'm not leaving until you tell me what's wrong."

 

He didn't answer him though, just sat there curled up and looking at the ground while trying to ignore his presence.

 

"Zayn?"

 

All of a sudden something snapped inside of Zayn and all the anger and sadness pressing out of him at the same time.

 

"My mum is gone, okay? I'll never see her again and I never got to say goodbye to her or tell her how much I love her. She's dead, in heaven, gone forever. Are you happy to know that? Did I please your curiosity? You better hope it did because I want you to please leave me the fuck alone now. Spare the laughing and harsh words 'til Monday because I can't take it right now."

 

Harry didn't want to just leave him like that and was hurt to hear that Zayn actually thought he would laugh and make fun of the fact that his mum had died. He would never do that to a person, regardless of how much he hated someone. He did respect his wishes however, so without saying any more he stood up and made his way over to grab his backpack. He gave a sad glance and a whisper of "I'm sorry" in Zayn's direction before he left for his car and drove to Louis' house.

 

\---

 

Zayn eventually got to his feet and made his way over to his car. He didn't not stop to look at what Harry and his friends had done with it; he didn't even care at that point, he just unlocked the door and sat down in the driver's seat and started it up. He was thankful that he was out of tears to shed just so he could see the road he was driving and wouldn't crash on his way home.

 

Twenty minutes later he drove his car into their garage and covered it up with a big sheet before he closed the door and walked inside. He didn't want his family to see it in the state it was in, but he just didn't have any energy left to wash it.

 

When he walked into the living room he was met by four pairs of eyes full of tears.

 

"What happened?"

 

"A car crash. She was hit by a drunk driver."

 

He wanted to cry again; he wanted to let all those built up emotions out but he couldn't – there were no more tears left to be shed.

 

He didn't say any more to them before he went upstairs to his room and he didn't bother to change his clothes or take of his shoes before he fell into bed and curled up into a ball. He felt empty and he couldn't think and he couldn't feel anything. Everything had just left his body and it didn't take long for sleep to catch up to him and he dozed off into a restless sleep.

 

\---

 

He was woken up sometime later when his phone started vibrating in his pocket. He rubbed his eyes and wondered what time it was and a quick look out the window told him it was night time – the dark sky and the light from the moon making it seem so peaceful and he spent a few seconds just taking it all in before he eventually grabbed his phone from his pocket and opened the text that he had just gotten.

 

**From unknown:**

_You okay?_

 

The time on his phone told him it was almost three am and he thought it was a little too late to be up sending text messages. The number however confused him a lot – he never got texts from anyone except his family, yet he had gotten one from someone who wasn't one of them.

 

**From Zayn:**

_Not really. Who are you?_

 

**From unknown:**

_Harry._

 

It didn't really shock him when the unknown person had told him who it was, he should have expected it really. But why was Harry texting him? Why did he care? He hated Zayn, didn't he? How did he even get his number? A thousands of different questions to why was floating through his head at the same time, but he quickly shot them away and quickly saved the number before replying.

 

**From Zayn:**

_What do you want and how did you get my number?_

 

**From Harry:**

_I'm worried about you and I found your number on a piece of paper in your backpack._

 

He had totally forgot that he had ran out without bringing his backpack, but he couldn't understand why Harry would have it. They didn't have the same class and he had seen him outside when he ran out. If he had his backpack then, why didn't he just give it back when he saw him behind the school?

 

**From Zayn:**

_Why do you have my backpack?_

 

**From Harry:**

_That girl from your class, Perrie or something, brought it with her from class. I just picked it up for you and thought that you might like it back._

 

**From Zayn:**

_You can give it back on Monday at school._

 

**From Harry:**

_Why not now? Come outside._

 

A little bit hesitant about the last text he stood up from his bed and walked over to his window to see if Harry was serious – which he was. Harry's car stood in his driveway, but he couldn't see Harry in it. Where was he?

 

He grabbed the pair of shoes that he somehow had taken off while sleeping and pulled on a hoodie before he quietly walked down the stairs and out the door careful not to wake up the rest of his family.

 

As soon as he closed the front door behind him his hands immediately went to the pocket of his pants to grab his pack of – a little squished – cigs and his lighter. He lit it before walking down the front steps and looked around for where Harry might have gone.

 

"Harry?"

 

It was barely a whisper, but he hoped the other boy could hear him anyway. He didn't want to wake anyone. Thankfully the other boy did and whispered a “in the garage” back could be heard by Zayn only a few seconds later. Wondering what he was doing in there he walked over to the garage and sure enough Harry was standing in front of his car – which was more clean than he had ever seen it – and smiling back at him.

 

"What did you do?"

 

"I washed your car."

 

"Why?"

 

"Because we spray painted it at school."

 

"You've done that a thousand times before what made you wash it this time?"

 

Another cigarette had reached Zayn's mouth – the first one long gone – and he felt the effect of them slowly reaching his body.

 

"I felt bad after I saw you cry. I've never seen you give any emotions, not even a smile."

 

"You've been bullying me for years, Harry. So when I suddenly show some emotions, you finally want to be nice to me? If I had cried every time you pushed me into a locker, tripped me in the hallway, slammed my locker door on my fingers, burned my paintings and all the other painful things you've done to me over the past few years, you would have stopped?"

 

Harry didn't quite know how to respond to that. Would he have stopped? Was it only fun to bully him because he didn't show how he felt about it? Was he really that cruel?

 

"I - I don't know. I just know that I don't like seeing you cry. I'm trying to make it up to you here, so please just give me a chance?"

 

Zayn just snorted and threw his cigarette on the ground – stomping it with the toe of his shoe. He turned around to walk back inside, but not before giving the other boy a weak smile. It was his best way to say thank you without actually saying thank you.

 

"Just go home, Harry."

 


	2. Chapter two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huge thanks to [Erin](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ViolentEcstasy/profile) for beating for me!
> 
>  
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/karinahellesoy) | [Tumblr](http://shaggingtomlinson.tumblr.com/)

Harry hadn't spoken to Zayn since the day he visited him two weeks earlier. He still felt horrible about what had happened and he still wanted to make it up to him. He stopped doing everything he could to get a reaction out of Zayn and he told his friends to stop as well. They were surprised to say the least and they did ask lots of questions about why and what happened, but he didn't tell them anything other than to just trust and listen to him. He knew they did and he was happy about that. His major problem was the other people around school who had noticed Harry's change and decided to step into his role and took over. It wasn't much he could do about that, he was pretty sure Zayn wouldn't want him to be his saviour right now. 

Zayn looked absolutely awful every time he spotted him around school. He looked like he hadn't showered or change clothes in two weeks and he could probably hide something in the bags under his eyes. His eyes were always red and puffy, almost like he spent the time before school crying – which he probably did. Harry couldn't blame him; he would have probably done that as well if it was his mum that had passed away. 

He wanted Zayn to know that he could trust him, to make Zayn believe that despite everything he'd done he wasn't a bad person. Sadly the looks Zayn gave him when they saw each other and the amount of texts and calls he didn't respond to made him step down from trying. He knew Zayn needed some time alone and the last thing he wanted to do was to see Harry. Again something Harry couldn't blame him for. He needed some time to process that he would never see his mum again. 

Staying away from him was harder than Harry thought it would be though, he had to pretend that it didn't hurt every time he saw someone pushing Zayn into a locker or threw his books on the floor. If Harry hadn't paid as much attention to him like he did, he would have missed the tear that ran down Zayn's cheeks every time it happened. 

In the time he was giving Zayn some space, he had taken the time to study the other boy and he considered himself pretty good at recognizing every sign about the other boy. He knew how he looked when he cried, how he looked when he tried to hold back tears, how he looked when he was concentrated on his painting and how he looked when he thought really hard about something. Harry thought it was interesting – that Zayn was interesting. There was so much Harry didn't know about him and so much he found out that he really liked about him. 

He liked how Zayn face would light up just a tiny bit when he got a text or a phone call from someone. It made him look happier despite what had happened and he looked more alive than Harry had ever seen him. He liked that his whole body would relax when he got a pencil or a paint brush in his hand and how easy it seemed for him to just forget everything for a second and just create beautiful art. It made him jealous of how creative the other boy were and he wished he could create something that was half as good, but he couldn't draw or paint anything to save his life. 

There was something bugging him though and he knew that it probably shouldn't, but he absolutely hated when Zayn talked with Perrie. He hated how it made his smile slightly bigger, how he would hug her and whisper in her ear. He hated how she would act like a lovesick puppy and flirt so obviously with him. It was sickening to watch. 

He tried to stay as far away as possible while still being about to watch him – he didn't want to scare the other boy away ever further than he already had or make the rest of the school suspicious. Zayn just fascinated him and he really, really, really wanted to get to know him better. He was going to, one way or another. He just needed a plan. 

\--- 

Zayn knew that Harry tried not to be caught and being obvious about watching him, but he totally sucked at him. Zayn had caught him watching multiple times and he could feel his green eyes follow him pretty much everywhere he went. He ignored it as much as possible at first, but as the days went past and it still continued he got angrier about the whole thing.

What was Harry's problem? What was he up to? Couldn't he take a hint? Zayn had ignored all of Harry's attempts to talk to him. He didn't reply to his texts or answer his phone calls, he pretended that he didn't notice when Harry was pretty much stalking him and he acted like Harry didn't exist most of the time. Why couldn't he understand that all he wanted from him was for him to leave him alone? Was that so hard for the other boy to understand? 

The only other person in school who knew about his mum was Perrie. She had cornered him when he came to school the day after everything had happened. When she had looked at him with the most concerned and sad face he had ever seen and asked him what had happened, he couldn't cold back his tears and had flung himself into her arms and started sobbing so much that he could barely manage to stay in his feet. She had taken him behind the school and sat down on a bench so she could hold him properly while he cried and told her everything that had happened. She had started crying as well and he was happy that class had started and everyone else had gone to class. They would have looked like quite the pair, sitting there crying into each other's necks. 

They became fast friends after that. She wanted him to hang out with her and her friends, but as much as he appreciated the offer he told her that he didn't feel like it. She didn't want to leave him alone at first, but when he told her that it would be okay, she eventually did. She found him a few times throughout the day to check on him and she called him after school to ask if he wanted to just hang out or go out for some ice cream. According to her ice cream made everything at least a little bit better, which he had to agree on. 

Zayn loved her, he loved spending time with her and as much as he didn't know how it looked when someone enjoyed spending time with him he had a pretty good feeling that she liked spending time with him as much as he did. Coming to school seemed much easier now that he knew someone looked forward to him showing up. 

There were still people who still tried to make his day miserable, they called him names, pushed him into lockers and threw his things around and he might have shed a tear once or twice or probably every time, but that had more to do with him missing his mum more than anything else. He never wanted her to know about what was going on and now he knew that she would be watching.

Exactly two weeks after his mum died, he walked into art class for his last lesson of the day to find a smiling blind sitting on the desk right in front of him. 

“Hi Zayn!” 

He smiled back at her while he put down his bag and got everything ready for class to start. 

“Hey Perrie, what's up?” 

Her smile turned into a smirk and she turned fully towards him so she could lean closer to him, probably to make sure no one could hear what she was saying. 

“Oh nothing, I just got something to tell you which I'm not sure may upset you or make you happy. I don't know yet, but I feel like I should tell you because I'm pretty sure you would want to know. I'm not sure if I should be worried or exited for you thought, because I think I would –“ 

“Okay Perrie, I get it. Just tell me already, I can handle it.” 

He had to laugh at how much and how fast Perrie was able to talk sometimes. He found her adorable and he could see himself be interested in her if something else didn't stop it from happening. 

“Okay, so I talked to some of my friends right? And they said that Harry and his gang had been acting all weird these last two weeks. Or they said mostly Harry, but you know that his gang just follow whatever he says and does so that's really no surprise, ha. Anyway they've noticed that he has completely stopped doing anything towards you and they thought that it was really weird because doing stop to you was like Harry's part time job and everyone knew that. He hasn't even spoken a word to you since the day I found them around your car. It's pretty strange if you ask me and everyone else thinks so as well. 

“So because I know that you wouldn't have told me anything if he did something against you in private I sat down at looks and took the liberty to study Harry to see what's up with him. I mean, he could have been planning something big for all we know so it had to be done, but he didn't give any signs of anything really. He was just sitting with his head in his palms staring at you and he had this look at his face. You know the one people get when they secretly have a crush on someone and try not to let anyone know, but completely fail at it?” 

It was so much to wrap his head around and he really had no idea what she was talking about, but he nodded anyway and motioned for her to continue. 

“Yeah, he has that look on his face when he's looking at you. Do you get what I'm saying here?” 

He really hadn't, but he took a few seconds to just process everything before he replied to her.

“No, not really. What are you implying? I know he haven't done or said anything and I know he's been staring at me for the last two weeks. It's really creepy to be honest. He's been trying to get my attention plenty of times, but I haven't given it to him. I haven't told you this yet, but he found me at the back of the school right after I ran out of class and he tried to be all nice and comforting all of a sudden. And then he showed up at my house in the middle of the night that same night and he washed my car. He apologized for doing it and said that he hated to see me cry. It was so weird. 

“He's not good at taking hints though, I haven't been replying to his text and calls, but he just doesn't stop. It's starting to piss me off. I'm pretty sure he's just taking the piss, it's just his new way of doing what he's always been doing.”

Perry suddenly got a huge smile on her face and stood up from her chair. Without warning she had pulled him up as well and pushed her hand down the front pocket of his jeans and fished out his phone. 

“He texted you? Let me see!” 

He tried to stop her, but he ran out of his reach before he could. He followed her, but gave up and just sad down on the floor in the corner of the classroom and waited for her to down beside him – which she did a few seconds later. 

 

From Harry:  
Zayn please answer my calls. I just want to talk to you. 

From Harry:  
Please. I'm not gonna yell at you. I just want to talk. 

From Harry:  
Please. 

From Harry:  
I promise I'll leave you alone after this. Just hear me out. 

From Harry:  
I'm sorry. 

From Harry:  
Please forgive me.

There was a lot more texts; most of them just saying “please” and “I'm sorry”, but Zayn hadn't bothered to reply to them. Why should he? Besides washing his car, Harry hadn't really given him any reason to suddenly be nice to him. 

When Perrie looked of him his phone at him, her big smile had been by a smaller, almost sad smile. 

“I think I'm right.” 

“Right about what?” 

“I think he likes you” 

If she hadn't been so series, he would have laughed. She couldn't possibly be serious, could she? 

“Likes me? You're joking right? Its Harry Styles we're talking about here, he can't like me. He hates me.” 

Her smile got even sadder and he was starting to get scared of what her answer would be. 

“No! I mean, yes, he likes you and no I'm not joking. And he doesn't hate you. It all makes sense now. Why he found out my address and came by to pick up your backpack two weeks ago and why he looks so sad lately. It explains why he has completely stopped doing anything towards you and why he keeps watching you. And even the texts and calls. He has a crush on you! I'm guessing he's had one since the day he met you, but he doesn't really know it. That's why he's been doing what he's been doing all this time, he feels something, but he has no idea what it is. 

“If he hates you, he wouldn't go through all this trouble. There has to be something more behind it. Everything he's done from day one has been to get attention from you and for you to react to him and show him any sign that you might be feeling something as well. He needed to get a reaction so that he knew that you acknowledged him, that you knew he existed. It was his way of saying ‘please notice me’ without actually saying it.” 

Zayn couldn't really believe what he was hearing and he looked at her in disbelief before he started laughing and not just a little. He threw his head back and laughed really loudly which made several of the other students in their class look at them. 

“Wow, your imagination is unbelievable. You're crazy. You do know who you're talking about right? He would never, ever have a crush on me. He just said that he felt bad about me crying and that's the only reason he tried to comfort me and washed my car. He doesn't have any sort of romantic feelings towards me. Harry Styles is a pathetic asshole who's just too caught up in his own little world that he doesn't care about anyone else. He's just trying to make me feel better so that we could back to the days where he would ruin my life and I wouldn't care about it. There's nothing more to it.” 

He decided that that was the end of the conversation and stood up from the floor before he offered his hand to Perrie to help her up. He could see that she wanted to say something, to convince him that he was wrong, but thankfully he was saved by the teacher as she ran into the classroom and apologized for being late. 

He was pretty sure it wasn't the last time he would hear about it, but he could at least get a little break from it for now.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not beta'ed, any mistakes made are mine, so I'm sorry. Please keep in mind that English isn't my first language. If you find any major mistakes, tell me and I'll fix them :]

From Harry:  
Zayn please. I just want to talk. Just give me a chance?

There wasn't a day that went by without him getting at least one text from Harry. He tried to ignore them, but it was hard and since the month before when Perrie had told him that Harry might have a crush on him, he couldn't stop thinking about it - about Harry. 

Perrie couldn't be right, could she? Why would Harry have a crush on him? It's just her imagination running wild, right? He tried to tell himself that several times a day, but each time he did it got less and less believable. A part of him told him that it was absolutely ridiculous to even think that he would, but the biggest part of him wanted it so badly to be true. He wanted Harry to have a crush on him. 

Harry didn't stop texting and calling him and he kept starring at him at school. He even went as far as sending him notes and trying to talk to him whenever he got the chance. Zayn knew he wouldn't give up until he got what he wanted. 

He genuinely wanted to make it up to Zayn and Zayn had thought about just getting over himself and get it over with. Harry just wanted to talk, right? Maybe it wouldn't be that bad to give him a chance and let him explain himself before Zayn once and for all told him to fuck off for good. That couldn't do much harm, could it? 

He made up his mind nearly two hours after he had gotten that last text and he picked up his phone and replied to the desperate boy. 

 

From Zayn:  
Fine. One chance. Come over. 

It was short and simple just like he wanted. He was sure Harry would understand how serious he was. He didn't get a reply straight away like he had expected, for some reason he had expected Harry to sit by his phone and wait for a reply, but he knew how stupid that sounded. It was almost three am on a saturday night after all; there was a good chance that Harry was either asleep or out drinking. 

After waiting fifteen minutes for a reply or for Harry to show up on his doorstep he had almost given up and had let him self relax and almost fall asleep. He was surprised to say the least when his phone vibrated with a text that he had expected to be from Harry, but was actually from Perrie. 

He could honestly say that he felt a little bit disappointed by that. 

From Perrie:  
You awake? 

From Zayn:  
Can't sleep. Sup?

From Perrie:  
Need you to come asap, it's important.

From Zayn:  
Y? 

From Perrie:  
Harry. 

He was out of bed as soon as the name had registered in his mind, if Perrie was texting him in the middle of the night and needed him to come over because of Harry he knew it had to be important. Something could be wrong. Harry could've been in an accident and he could have been seriously hurt or something far worse. He just knew that he had to go as fast as possible, Perrie wouldn't have asked him to come if it wasn't serious. 

There was a bunch of different scenarios running around in his head as he left his house and drove the familiar way to Perrie's house. He got there in half the time he usually would have gotten there and he was thankful that the police wasn't around to see him driving over the speed limit. His dad wouldn't be happy if he got a speeding ticket. 

Perrie was sitting on the front steps of her house in only a thing night robe and slippers when he got there. Besides her sat a hunched over Harry who looked to be breathing heavily and dry heaving. He had obviously thrown up before Zayn arrived. 

When Perrie saw him park in her driveway she whispered something to Harry before she stood up and walked over to him when he stepped out of the car. She looked tired and cold and she tried to cover herself the best she could with the robe she was wearing. It wasn't made to keep her warm. 

“What's going on? Is everything okay?” 

He glanced over her shoulder at Harry who hadn't looked up since he arrived and then back to his best friend in front of him. 

“Yeah, everything is fine now. I just needed you to come and drive Harry home. He came over just an half hours ago and rang the doorbell like crazy. I would have been in so much trouble of my parents were home. He was standing outside my door with two opened bottles of vodka and he was crying and screaming about how much he hated me and how I took you away from him and that I made you hate him too. Then he kept babbling on and on about how much he just wanted to talk to you so that you would understand and forgive him. I think he wanted to say a lot more, but he just fell over and threw up all over my front steps. I would've been mad if I didn't feel sorry for him.”

Before Zayn had a chance to reply, retching could be heard from the steps and as both of them looked over Harry had once again thrown up. 

“I'm so sorry! If I knew he would get like this I would have just let him talk and get it over with a long time ago. I actually texted him and told him to come over before you texted, now I know why he never replied. 

I'll make it up to you, I promise. I'll take him home so you can go back to bed and then I'll come back here and wash up his mess. It's partly my fault anyway.”

He took the last step forward so that he could wrap his arms around her and hold her tight. She relaxed against him and he could feel how tired he must've been. 

“No, I'll wash it, don't worry about that. What you need to worry about is Harry, okay? Just take him somewhere he can sleep and then talk to him and give him a chance. It looks like he really needs it. Just text me when you're done and let me know how everything went.

She untangled herself from his arms and placed a kiss on his cheeks, which he returned shortly after. 

“Yeah okay, I'll do that. Night.” 

He kissed her on top of her head before he let her go properly and let her walk back into her house with a sand glance in Harry's direction. 

He wasn't quite sure about what do do with Harry. Should he drive him home to his parents or was that a really stupid idea considering how drunk he was? Or should he just drive around for a bit until the other boys was sober enough to go home? Or maybe he should drive him to a one of his friends so that they'd take care of him? The last one sounded the best to him, but he had no idea where any of them lived and he didn't think Harry would remember at that moment.

There wasn't that much time to think and he went over to Harry to help him up from the ground so that they could get into his car. He just hoped Harry wouldn't throw up while they were driving. He didn't want his car smelling like puke. 

Harry jumped when he touched him like he had no idea who had gripped his arm, but when he looked up and saw the familiar brown eyes he instantly relaxed and managed to stand up without falling. 

“Wh-what are you – doing here?” 

He was hiccuping and struggling to stand right, but he held onto Zayn's arm as Zayn started walking him towards the car. 

“Perrie called me to help. I'm gonna take you home, okay?” 

It just took a few seconds before Harry was seated in Zayn's car and had his seatbelt on. He didn't let Harry reply before he closed the passenger door and walked over to the driver side to get in himself. Harry didn't reply until the car was started and they were moving. 

“I can not go home. My mum is goning to kill – kill me.” 

Zayn sighed and pulled over so that they could figure out where they were going. As much as driving around or just sitting in the car until Harry got sober was the best ideas, it was the last things he wanted to do. 

“Okay, I'll drive you to Louis' house then? Or maybe Liam or Niall? Can you remember where they live?” 

Harry just shook his head and leaned forward in hope that it would make him feel less nauseous. It didn't help much. 

“No. We had a fight and now they hate me. I can't go there.” 

Zayn pinched the bridge of his nose and leaned his head back. He'd much rather be home sleeping than dealing with drunk Harry if he was completely honest. 

“What should we do then? Do you have anywhere else to go?” 

“Can't I just stay with you?” 

He hesitated for a minute, making sure to think everything through before he agreed to anything. Was it smart to let Harry sleep at his house? If it wasn't, where else should he take him? He couldn't just leave him anywhere alone. He didn't want to have it on his conscience if something where to happen to the other boy. 

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath before he replied. He just hoped he wouldn't make a big mistake by saying it. 

“Sure.” 

He started his car back up again and started driving to his house. They drove in silence all the way there and he made sure to drive extra slow so that he didn't make Harry sick again. Once they were there and they were parked in the garage he made sure the be as quiet as he got Harry out of the car and into the house. He didn't want to wake up his family. 

He had to drag Harry up the stairs to his room since the boy was practically unconscious and wasn't much help at all, but they made it eventually without too much trouble. He didn't bother to undress him other than to take of his shoes and put him down on the bed so he could tuck him in. 

He was on his way out of the room so that he could go downstairs and sleep on the couch when he felt a hand grab his wrist and pull him back. 

“Don't leave please. Need you here.” 

Harry looked up at him and even with his eyes barely open he could see that the usual green eyes was almost completely back and his eyes were filled with a sadness he had never seen before. Even if he wanted to he couldn't say no to those eyes, so with a whispered “fuck it” to himself he stripped down to his boxers and went to the other side to lay down in his back on the bed. 

It wasn't long after that he felt a tug on his arm and a soft whisper of “hold me” could be heard in the quiet of the room. He was too exhausted to care about anything at that point so he gently turned on his side so that he could spoon the other boy from behind. 

He was almost asleep when he heard Harry speak to him, so quietly that he wasn't sure he was meant to hear it. 

"I'm sorry. So so sorry." 

He thought about not replying, just letting it go and talk tomorrow when they were both properly awake and not drunk, but he couldn't help himself and he cuddled Harry closer to his chest and gently spoke. 

“Shh, just sleep now and we'll talk about it tomorrow, okay? I promise.” 

It became quite after that and it didn't take long until he could feel the drunk boy finally relax and let himself fall asleep in his arms. He followed shortly after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! 
> 
> I know it's been forever and I'm sorry, just been super busy and a lot has been happening. If you read the little chapter/note thing I posted before this ages ago (it's deleted now), I'm back home from England (only spent a month there, couldn't do more than that). From that it has been a bit busy and it will continue to be busy for at least a couple of weeks more (october is huge month of birthdays (including mine)), which is why I thought I'd post a chapter now while I have the time. As I side in the beginning note, this is unbeta'ed as I think my beta has been super busy as well and I don't want to add to that. She still has this chapter and the last time I talked to her, she had started on it, so whenever I get it back, I'll probably edit this. I don't think it has that huge mistakes in this that it's unreadable tho. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this. Feedback would be much appreciated! Hopefully it won't be to long until the next chapter comes out. It's already finished, so I might do it like this and post it without it being betaed. We'll see. 
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/karinahellesoy) | [Tumblr](http://shaggingtomlinson.tumblr.com/)


	4. Chapter four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbetaed, all mistakes are mine

Harry woke up the next day feeling very hungover and very confused. He was in a room he didn't recognize and someone was spooning him from behind. He had no idea where he were, who was spooning him or what the had had happened the night before. He smelled like a mix of vodka and vomit and the taste in his mouth was the same. 

He couldn't remember anything that had happened after he texted Zayn in the hopes of finally getting an answer from him. He remembered that he didn't get an answer and that he stole two bottles of vodka from his parents. It went completely blank after that.

“You awake?” 

The voice coming from behind him made him jump and roll out of bed. He landed on the hard wooden floor with a loud thud that he was sure could be heard all around the house he was in. 

He could hear a soft “shit” coming from the top of the bed and then some rustling with the sheets before Zayn's head peaked over the side of it. He was looking down at him with such a worried look on his face that he would have thought was cute if he wasn't so confused about everything. Before Zayn could speak any more he spoke up first. 

"Zayn? Why are you here? What happened? Where are we?" 

“I'll tell you what happened after you've showered, okay? You stink. The bathrooms just across the hall. I'll find you some clean close to wear while you do and I'll put it outside the bathroom door. Then I'll go and make some breakfast for us. Does scrambled egg and toast sound okay?” 

Harry nodded and got up from the floor so that he could walk to the bathroom. 

Did Zayn reply after all? Did he have to talk to him while he was drunk? Did he screw everything up? 

There was so many questions in his head and he let them circulate in his head while he got into the shower. It didn't make him feel a hundred percent better, but at least he felt good enough that he could face Zayn without making a fool of himself. He probably did enough of tha the night before. 

When he was done he quickly dried off and opened the door to find a pair of underwear, some joggers and a t-shirt. They were a little short for him, but they worked good enough. 

He could hear Zayn walking around downstairs in what he figured was the kitchen and he walked down the stairs to find Zayn pouring milk and orange juice into different glasses while frequently checking on the scrambled eggs he was making. 

He smiled at Harry when he entered and motioned for him to sit down, which Harry quietly did. 

Just a few minutes later the eggs were done and a plate of scrambled eggs and toast were set in front of him. It made his mouth water and he hadn't noticed how hungry he were before he saw the food. He didn't bother to wait for Zayn to sit down before he started eating. 

They ate in silence, just enjoying the food before Zayn decided to speak up. He knew they needed to talk and the sooner they got it done the better. 

"Do you remember anything that happened last night?" 

Harry looked up from his plate and quickly swallowed his food before answering. 

"Not really. I remember texting you and not getting a reply, and then I remember drinking. Why? What did I do?" 

He started to panic and all the questions that he had in his head while showering all came back to him. 

“You woke up Perrie in the middle of the night and you threw up on her front steps.” 

He chocked on the piece of toast he had just put in his mouth and quickly reach for his glass of juice, but it only seemed to make the chocking worse and he started coughing really badly. 

Zayn couldn't hold back his laugh at the sight of Harry struggling to breath properly in front of him, it was oddly cute and even though he probably should do something to help him, he didn't. 

It didn't take long for Harry to finally start breathing normally again and he look at Zayn with big watery eyes that told Zayn that he was hoping he was just joking. He didn't really do that, did he? When Zayn didn't give any indication that it didn't happen, he stared back in horror. 

“Oh my god, please just tell me that that didn't happen? What did I do? Did I say anything that I'd regret?” 

He spent the next few minutes listening to Zayn telling him everything Perrie had told him when he showed up the night before and Zayn could see Harry's face get more and more red the more he told him about it. 

“Jesus Christ I'm so sorry for doing that, I didn't mean to I swear. I had no intention of waking her or bothering you that late. I've really messed everything up, haven't I? This totally ruined my chance to talk to you even more, right? I'm so sorry, I won't bother you anymore I promise. 

I wish you'd give me a chance though. I would really love to get to know you because I kinda like you and it's not because I feel sorry for you. 

It's just during the time you refused to speak to me I took the time to study you kinda and I find you really interesting and fun and I just really want to be a part of the thing that make you smile. You're smile is so beautiful and I'm jealous that Perrie gets to make you smile because she's gorgeoes and I toally get why you like her and –“ 

Everything was just spilling out of him before he got a chance to stop it and he continued to talk even though Zayn was trying to stop him. 

“– why she likes you, I mean who wouldn't? I don't even know why I was suck an asshole towards you to begin with. I guess that I just wanted your attention, but I never got it. You never even reacted to anything I did to you and it made me just do it more, you konw and I know that's not good and you have no idea how sor –“ 

“Would you just please shut the fuck up for a second?” 

Harry hadn't realized that he wasn't looking at Zayn anymore and was instead looking at his hands on the table. When he looked back up to Zayn he was looking back at him with amusement, like he found Harry's confession funny. 

“You're rambling; which I find kinda cute to be quite honest, but just please listen to me for a second will you? First of all; I replied to your text last night and I told you to come over so we could talk, but I don't think you've seen it yet. Second of all; I'm interesting? And you like me? Third; You think Perrie likes me and that I like her? And lastly; You like me?”

Zayn had reached over the table so that he could grab Harry's hand in his to hold them still and the way he smiled at him made Harry just want to jump over the table and kiss him until they were both out of breath. For now though, he just settled with the feeling of Zayn's hand on top of his. 

“I guess I must have left my phone at home. And yes, you're interesting and yes I like you. I like the way you smile when someone calls or texts you and the way you just relax and go into your own little bubble every time you get a paint brush or a pencil in your hands. It makes you look so happy and I really want to be a part of that; I want to make you happy. 

Well, don't she? And don't you? I thought you did, it sure looks like it. Might've just been me though. 

And again; yes, I like you. I like you a lot. Sometimes more that I thought could be possible.”

By now Zayn was laughing softly from the other side of the table. He released Harry's hand as he stood up and walked around the table so that he was standing in front of him. 

“Stand up, please.” 

Harry didn't hesitate to do so and Zayn's hand immediately found his and laced their fingers together. Harry hadn't felt anything more right than the feeling of that. 

“There isn't many people that notice little things like that about me and the fact that you do makes me very happy; just like those little things does. 

And no, Perrie doesn't like me and I don't like her. We're just best friends and she wants me to date you. She actually told me about a month ago that she thought you liked me, but I had a hard time believing her, I mean, why would you? I'm just me, right? 

But I can honestly say that I like this new Harry a lot better. The Harry that doesn't do cruel thing towards me and that knows that what he did was wrong. The Harry that takes his time to find out what makes me happy and can find the smallest things that isn't noticeable to anyone else. The new Harry that's being very nice and sweet instead of a total asshole and that admits that he was. It makes me want to give him my attention because I think he's worth the effort it takes to do so. And I might kinda maybe like him back too.” 

After each sentence Zayn got to watch Harry's smile grow bigger and bigger and by the end of what he had to say, his smile had gotten so big that he thought he might hurt himself while smiling. It didn't take long before Harry had wrapped himself around him and he could feel his smile against his neck. 

Yes, I definitely might possibly have some sort of feelings towards this new Harry. 

"Does this mean that I get to take you out on a date later?" 

Harry could hear Zayn's chuckle against his ear and feel the fingers that were going up and down his back. 

“No, but not because I don't want to, but because I think it's a little too soon for that yet. I wouldn't mind hanging out with you today though. As friends, for now.” 

Harry buried his face further into Zayn's neck and he felt so happy that Zayn had finally agreed to talk and listen to him. He definitely didn't mind taking it slow, he'd wait as long as it would take for Zayn. He could even manage to just be friends with him if that's what Zayn wanted in the end. As long as Zayn was happy it would be enough for him. He meant that. 

"Okay, that would be great. I'd love that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/karinahellesoy) | [Tumblr](http://shaggingtomlinson.tumblr.com/)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter! This series are far from over tho, there's five oneshots attached to this as well and they'll be coming out in the nearest future, I hope. I'm already done with four of them. I hope you enjoyed this and I'd love to hear what you thought of it!  
> Thanks for reading.

Things went great between the two of them as the days went by. They hung out every single day and Zayn felt more and more comfortable and happy the more time he got to spend with Harry. He hadn't felt this happy since sometimes before his mum had died, maybe even long before that.

 

He smiled almost constantly, he laughed a lot more often and he didn't close off in school anymore either. He spoke almost all the time, so much in fact that people were surprised to hear his voice. He even managed to make some new friends. In between everything Harry and his little gang had made up and they had also become good friends with Zayn. It was great really.

 

The bullying had gradually faded until it completely stopped. It only took a few weeks after he and Harry had started hanging out until it wasn't a problem anymore. For some reason, seing Harry being actual friends with Zayn made people afraid to do anything. Rumours had it that they were scared of what Harry would do to them if they continued, but that was just rumours.

 

But in between all of the things happening Zayn still had those days where he got reminded about his mum and thought about her a lot. He still missed her an awful lot and he often cried, but when he did Harry was always there to comfort him and just hold him until he stopped crying.

 

Their feelings for each other had only become stronger and they both showed each other and everyone else just how strong their feelings were, but they still weren't dating. Harry knew Zayn weren't ready for that step yet and he respected that. He had a lot of time to wait and just enjoy being around him.

 

To others they might as well be a couple and they got plenty of questions about whether or not they were when they were spotted together. Even their friends had told them that they acted like a couple. They spent every single moment they could together, they would walk around holding hands, hug, whisper cute things to eachother when they were in public, while in private they could lay in bed all day and just cuddle and talk about everything and nothing.

 

The same morning after the two of them had their talk in Zayn's kitchen they had gone over to Perrie's house so Harry could apologize to her and offer to wash up the mess he had made on the front steps. Harry had expected her to be mad at him and he even prepared himself by standing close to Zayn just in case something happen, but he didn't expect the hug he got as soon as the words “I'm sorry” popped out of his mind.

 

She told him that everything was okay and that she was happy for him and for Zayn and for the both of them that everything worked out. She knew they weren't dating yet, said she could tell, but she also knew that it would eventually happen, that he just needed to give it some time. She even told him that she would make sure it would happen if they didn't do anything about it themselves.

 

It wasn't until seven weeks later that she finally got to hang out with Zayn alone again and that's when she planned to get things moving just a little. She was over at Zayn's house after Harry had gone home for a while. He had gotten an somewhat angry phone call from his mum telling him that she missed her and that he could at least be home for dinner since they hadn't had a family dinner alone for a long while. Even Harry's sister cancelled her plans so they could spend some time together. Zayn was offered to come as well, but he declined with the promise that he would come another time.

 

"So when are you finally gonna let Harry take you out on your first date?"

 

Zayn looked up from the magazine he was looking through and put it aside when he saw how serious Perrie was about her question.

 

“I honestly don't know. It's working out so great now and I don't want to mess it up. I mean what if I do something wrong and I ruin everything we've accomplished? I really, really like him and I want to date him so bad, but I don't want to lose what we have if dating is not what we expected.”

 

Truth was that Zayn had completely fallen in love with Harry in the weeks they had been friends and he wanted Harry to take him out on a date and he wanted Harry to be his boyfriends. The time they had spent together were amazing and he couldn't really imagine how it would be like without Harry in his life if that ever ended. He was terrified of ruining everything.

 

Perrie didn't like Zayn's train of thoughts and it was her job to get rid of them.

 

“But you're perfect together, Zayn. You're practically dating already and if you thing that officially becoming a couple would ruing anything then you're actually really stupid. I'm sorry for saying it, but if you can't see how Harry has changed and how much he cares about you and how happy he makes you, then you are. You're like the perfect match for eachother and you fit together so perfectly, nothing in this world could ruin that.”

 

Instead of replying, Zayn moved on the bed so that he could lay down on the bed and sighed. In the back of his mind he knew she was right, but he just wished things were easier.

 

Perrie knew what the silence meant and she needed to give her best friend some time to thing everything through, so she stood up from the chair she had been sitting in and made her way over to the bed so that she could lean over Zayn. She gave him a soft kiss on the cheek and one on the nose before she made her way out of the door. She didn't need to tell him to thing about it, she knew that he already was.

 

\---

 

“Harry?”

 

As usual on Friday nights Harry was sleeping over at Zayn's and Zayn had done enough thinking around midnight when they were just cuddling on his bed and not talking. Harry didn't seem to want to ruin whatever Zayn was about to say, so he just gave Zayn a sign that he was listening and proceeded to run his fingers through Zayn's hair.

 

“I – I think I'm ready.”

 

Harry shifted on the bed a bit so that he was able to meet the other boys eyes. He wasn't entirely sure what Zayn had meant by that, but he was hoping it meant what he thought it meant. He needed to be completely sure though.

 

“Ready for what?”

 

Zayn chuckled and reached up so that he could stroke Harry's cheek. Of course he would have to confirm it properly to him; he knew Harry wouldn't just assume anything at this point.

 

“To let you take me out on that first date you wanted to take me on.”

 

He broke eye contact after he said that. He could feel the blush in his checks and he could tell even without looking in a mirror that his face and ears were bright red of embarrassment. And if he were to be totally honest; he was scared of Harry's respond as well. What if Harry didn't want to date him after all?

 

It was the total opposite for Harry though, he wasn't scared or hesitant about what Zayn had just said. There were a hundred butterflies flying around in his stomach right after he had heard what Zayn had said. It was the moment he had waited and hoped for for weeks and it was finally happening.

 

He couldn't say what he wanted to say just yet though, he wanted to make sure that it was what Zayn wanted right away, so instead of speaking right away he lifted Zayn's face up so that they could lock eyes again and he softly smiled at the blush on his entire face. It was so unbelievably cute that he had to restrain himself from just leaning down and kiss him right there.

 

“Are you sure?”

 

He knew that it was a stupid question, really, he could see it all over Zayn's face that he was in fact sure about it, but he had to ask and he had to hear it just in case he was wrong.

 

He wasn't though, he was far from wrong, because just a few seconds after he had asked Zayn moved upwards until their lips met and they were kissing. It was everything and more than he had ever imagined his first kiss with Zayn to be. It was amazing and although it didn't last as long as he had hoped for it was a thousand times better.

 

“Okay I believe that's my answer and tomorrow night I'm taking you out on a date. I'm not going to tell you what we're doing, but it's something I've wanted to do for a long time. All I want you to do to is be ready when I pick you up and not worry about anything.”

 

He didn't give Zayn a chance to verbally respond, but he didn't miss the nod the other boy gave as he leant down to capture his lips on another amazing kiss.

 

\---

 

Their first date was everything a first date should be in Zayn's opinion. Harry had picked him up at exactly eight PM with a bouquet of roses. He had come inside and acted like it was the first time he had ever met Zayn's family, smiling and shaking hands with his dad and giving a single rose to each of his sisters. He even promised his dad that they'd be home in a responsible time and that he wouldn't let anything happen to him.

 

He then drove them down to the beach where he with the help of Louis, Liam, Niall and Perrie had made a wonderful picnic with candles and rose petals everywhere. They wpent a good two hours just talking, laughing, eating and kissing and just had a wonderful night together before they packed up and went back to Zayn's.

 

 

In Zayn's mind their first date was everything a first date should ever be. Harry had picked him up at exactly eight PM with a bouquet of roses. He then drove the both of them down to the beach were he - with the help of Louis, Liam, Niall and Perrie - had made a wonderful picnic with candles and rose petals everywhere.

 

They had spent a good two hours just talking and laughing and eating and kissing and just had a wonderful night together before they packed up and went back to Zayn's. For some reason the house was empty when they got there and Zayn would have questioned it if it wasn't for Harry trying to get him into his room while at the same time kissing him and undressing him.

 

They didn't rush thing, but they didn't go slow agonizingly slow either. It was perfect and they didn't waste time getting onto the bed and getting rid of the rest of their clothes until they were both pressed against eachothers bodies hard and panting.

 

Harry was apparently more prepared than Zayn thought he was because it didn't take him long to fish out a bottle of lube from his bedside table and press one and then two lubed up fingers inside of him to prepare him for him. The sight of Zayn under him just made how whole body tingle with happiness and arousal and it was definitely something he would remember for the rest of his life.

 

When Zayn started to push back against his fingers and moaning his name he pulled out is fingers long enough to put on a condom and lube up his own cock. It didn't take long before he was pushed all the way inside Zayn and whispering how incredibly good he felt.

 

While he took his time and slowly fucked into his boyfriend (?), he took the time to enjoyed how his name sounded when it came from Zayn's lips. He eventually had to bend down and kiss him as well, while he took Zayn's cock in one of his hand so that he could jerk him off in the same as he was fucking him.

 

Zayn was the first to come; with a mix between a whimper and a moan he came into Harry's hand. He could feel Harry all the way inside him moments later as he came as well, leaning down to kiss him at the same time. It was absolutely amazing.

 

When they finally settled down on the bed together after spending a few minutes just panting, they cuddled closer together and almost instantly fell asleep without saying a word or cleaning up. They'd probably regret that in the morning, but at that moment they didn't care.

 

This was just the beginning of something incredibly wonderful between the two of them and nothing could ruin it.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/karinahellesoy) | [Tumblr](http://shaggingtomlinson.tumblr.com/)


End file.
